Amistad
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Volteó la mirada, aún con la sorpresa pintada, en dirección a los demás y una lluvia de pacíficas y cómplices sonrisas llovieron sobre él. Ahora sí sintió deseos de llorar, pero de felicidad. Lo comprendía, entendía lo que era una amistad, lo que eran los amigos…


**Título: **Amistad.

**Autora: **Nahi Shite.

**Tipo: **One-shot.

**Género: **Comedia, amistad.

**Personajes: **_**Chopper**_, Ussop, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Robin.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Nota de la autora: **

Escrito realizado para la actividad "El mejor Pirata" en otro foro, saga Water Seven, palabra: amistad. En esta ocasión decidí darle el protagonismo a Chopper (miembro de mi extraña tripulación, junto con Kaya y Sabo). Espero que les guste.

**Palabras: **752.

**Amistad.**

—¿Lo ves, Chopper?

El pequeño reno de nariz azul asintió fervientemente con una sonrisa clavada en su infantil rostro.

—¡Ussop! —abrió los ojos sorprendido al unir las ideas en su mente—No me digas que…

El francotirador se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos asintiendo lentamente a la sospecha de su amigo. Su enorme y alargada nariz parecía moverse de manera independiente a su cabeza, pero eso no era lo que sorprendía a Chopper.

Y es que Ussop simplemente era increíble, eso pensaba él.

—¡Sugoi!

—Lo sé, Chopper, lo sé.

Sus ojitos brillaron como estrellas mientras vislumbraba la altísima y nevada montaña a lo lejos. Resultaba fabuloso sólo imaginarse a Ussop…

—¿Qué estás mirando, Chopper? —la voz de Nami lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Ah, Nami! ¿sabías que Ussop escaló esa montaña en pleno invierno utilizando sólo una de sus manos y vistiendo un traje de baño

?

La vió parpadear dos veces y cubrirse la boca con ambas manos mientras sus cachetes se inflaban…

Seguramente era por la sorpresa. Sonrió complacido.

Es que el nariz larga era fabuloso, tantas hazañas había logrado en su vida… Y Chopper se sentía orgulloso de que fuese a él a quien se las compartiera. Le molestaba en ocasiones el hecho de que los demás dijesen que las historias de Ussop no eran del todo exactas…

Las risas de los demás ocupantes del Merry no se hicieron esperar.

Nami no aguantó más y echó a reírse recostada en el mástil del barco, Robín fue más educada y rió con modestia, a Sanji casi se le riega el té, Zoro…, bueno, Zoro dormía…, pero seguramente se reía en sueños.

—¿Eh, qué pasa? —Luffy saltó desde su asiento especial, acercándose con curiosidad— ¿de qué se ríen todos?

—¡Luffy! —se quejó. Sus ojitos redondos encharcados en lágrimas. Los demás se reían de Ussop, ¿acaso no eran sus amigos, sus nakamas?

¡Dónde quedaba la amistad en momentos como esos!

—Nariz-larga-kun asegura haber escalado aquella montaña en pleno invierno con sólo una de sus manos y vistiendo su traje de baño. —explicó Robin de manera calmada, llevándose el té a los labios.

El capitán giró la cabeza y pensó por un momento. Chopper se mordió el labio, ansioso… ¡Seguramente Luffy les reprocharía!

Para su sorpresa y tristeza, Mugiwara empuñó las manos en la cadera y se largó a reír, así, de esa manera tan original y burlona.

Casi se le caen los cuernos de la decepción.

—Jajaja, así que de eso se reían, ¿eh?

—Lu…ffy…—murmuró con el corazón en la mano, las lágrimas a punto de desbocarse de las cuencas.

—Vaya, vaya, no me hagan reír tanto —Luffy también tenía los ojos encharcados, pero por motivos muy diferentes a los suyos: él lloraba de la risa. ¡Era mucho más pesado que todos los demás juntos! Era su capitán quien se secaba las lágrimas mientras intentaba acallar las carcajadas de los labios propios, carcajadas de burla hacía un "amigo". No quería mirar a Ussop; si él se estaba sintiendo tan mal no quería imaginarse cómo estaría el narizón—¡Ussop debió haberse visto realmente gracioso!

Los ojos de Chopper aumentaron su tamaño de manera considerable. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces y las risas de Luffy no se acallaban -seguramente recreaba una imagen del "Ussop-hentai-escala-montañas"-, ¿había escuchado bien? O sea que Luffy en realidad

…

—¡Oe, Luffy, no me vi gracioso, era varonil, va-ro-nil!

Volteó la mirada, aún con la sorpresa pintada, en dirección a los demás y una lluvia de pacíficas y cómplices sonrisas llovieron sobre él. Ahora sí sintió deseos de llorar, pero de felicidad. Lo comprendía, entendía lo que era una amistad, lo que eran los amigos…

Los que se ríen contigo, no de ti. Los que molestan, te hacen chanzas y bromas, los que te chantajean, los que parecen hermanos cansones; los que no dudan de ti.

Porque Luffy nunca dudó de la hazaña de Ussop, porque él mismo nunca dudó de su amigo…, y porque, seguramente, los demás también creían que el narizotas podía lograr eso y mucho más si se lo proponía.

Amistad, amigos, así se sentía, ¿eh? Qué agradable.

Sonrió nuevamente y la montaña nevada pareció ser más blanca y alta que antes. Allí, en el Merry, las risas de Luffy haciendo eco en sus oídos, la charla de Sanji y Robin, los ronquidos de Zoro, las quejas de Ussop y los suspiros cansados y fastidiados de Nami le hacían sentir en paz, en casa.

_Amistad… Gracias, minna._

—Seguramente tu nariz te servía como otro brazo, ¿verdad?

Más risas.

**FIN.**


End file.
